


Harry Gets Thanked!

by red_jacobson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, DomMale/SubFemale, F/F, F/M, Multi, Multiple Marriages, Oral Sex, Post-War, Public Nudity, Spanking, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_jacobson/pseuds/red_jacobson
Summary: After Voldemort is killed, quite a few girls are anxious to express their appreciation to Harry.  Cho is only the first





	1. The First Thank You - Cho Chang

STORY TITLE: Harry Gets Thanked  
CHAPTER TITLE: The First Thank You - Cho  
PART: 01 of ??  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: Hentai Foundry, Archive of our Own   
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.  
SUMMARY: After the Final Battle, Harry gets thanked by several grateful witches. Cho is the first, but won't be the last!  
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: <4,888>  
SPOILERS: None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.  


September 1st, 1996  
Hogwarts Infirmary  
Late Evening

The lights were dim in the infirmary, Poppy had finally gone to bed, and Harry was alone in his private room. Being alone didn't bother him at all, not tonight, because he knew that he would have far more attention than he really wanted to deal with when Poppy finally let him out of here. It wasn't even that he was injured, but he had come close to magically exhausting himself over the last few weeks. 

The Wizarding world didn't really understand what had happened yet, but Voldemort and all of his Death Eaters were dead, with no possibility of returning, he, Ron, Hermione and the rest of the DA had made sure of that. 

The only reason he was unhappy about being stuck in the Hospital Wing was that he wasn't supposed to have any visitors, and he really needed to talk to Cho. They only had a few moments between the end of the battle and when he was hustled away to the Infirmary, but in that time Cho had grabbed him and nearly snogged the life out of him! She had been at his side during the final confrontation, and he smiled at the memory of her curse taking Pettigrew's head from his shoulders, and the vicious smile on the Chinese beauty's face as Cedric was avenged. It wasn't until later that evening that he realized the death of Pettigrew would let them get Sirius cleared so he could live his life and not be hunted by the Aurors.

He had personally watched Snape die under his wand, a piercing hex right through the man's left eye, destroying the back of his skull as the power of the Elder wand really came into play. Voldemort had actually hesitated for an instant after seeing Snape die, and that was all Harry had needed. Voldemort dropped from a curse that he and the Ravenclaw members of the DA had created, it made Voldemort's heart explode in his chest, and when he died, the rest of those who had taken his mark died as well.

The surprising thing was, none of the members of the DA or the Order had died, although losing Dumbledore when he foiled the attempted assassination of Amelia Bones had been a blow. He didn't like the man, after all the manipulations were discovered, but he did respect his power and knowledge. Fortunately the man had left enough information in his notes that the Unspeakables were able to locate and destroy the horcruxes, including the one that had been buried inside the scar on his forehead, which weakened Tom enough that Harry's curse was able to get through and kill him.

He was pulled from his memories by the sound of his door being slowly opened, and his wand was in his hand instantly. He kept his eyes on the gap between the door and the doorjamb, his wand steady in his hand. He relaxed slightly when he recognized the figure peering through the door, it was Cho, her head appearing to float in mid air.

She was looking around, trying to see into the darkness of the room, and he heard her voice, "Harry? Are you awake?" She called softly.

"I'm here, Cho, but what are you doing here?"

She smiled at hearing his voice, and came all the way into the room. Taking off an invisibility cloak, she said, "I needed to talk to you for a few minutes, when there was nobody around."

Harry gestured, and the lights in his room came up and he took a closer look at Cho. She didn't seem to be upset or nervous, so he relaxed slightly, and waved her to the chair beside the bed.

Cho said, "Just a minute, Harry," and she started casting privacy spells on the doors and walls. There was also a couple of spells he didn't recognize, but he heard her saying 'tempus' as part of the spell, so he figured it had something to do with a time limit. When she finished, she turned to him and said, "Just wanted to make sure we had privacy for a little while so we could talk. The nurse can still get in here if needed, but it will keep the rest of curious people away."

When she was sitting, he smiled at her and said, "Okay, so what's going on?"

"I wanted to thank you for all the training you gave us over the last year, but just words wouldn't be enough, you know that as well as I do."

Harry was wondering what Cho was leading up to, but when she stood up and slipped her robes off, showing that she was completely nude except for her shoes, a part of him immediately stood to attention!

Cho wasn't the first, or even the second woman he'd seen completely naked, Fleur had made sure of that after the first task, and then Tonks had pulled him into a spare bedroom in Grimmauld Place over the summer, but he wasn't jaded enough to not react when a girl he'd been crushing on was standing naked in front of him. 

He let his eyes examine every inch of her, from the shy smile on her face, to her soft, round breasts, down her belly to her mound. He was surprised, but very aroused to see that she was shaved completely bare! Looking back up at her face, he struggled to find the words, but, he licked his suddenly dry lips and said, "Morganna... you are so beautiful, Cho!"

Cho's smiled widened, and she blushed, before saying "I'm glad you think so, Harry, because this is how I'm planning to thank you. I know you are stuck in this bed for another couple of days, but I wanted to give you an incentive to recover."

"Cho...are you sure? I mean, that's an amazing gift you are giving me, but I don't want you to feel like you have to..."

She just laughed and shook her head, "Harry, that's why I'm offering, because I want to! I know things were bad between us last year, but neither of us were ready to date then. I've made my piece with Cedric's memory, and you don't have to worry about dealing with Umbridge or Snape or any of the other bastards who were tormenting you. I don't know if we can start over or not, but I'll be thinking about it for the next few months, and I hope you will be too."

"Oh, I'm sure I will, but, why did you say months? Is it that hard to make a decision?"

Cho shook her head, still laughing, "Harry, do you honestly think I'm the only girl who wants to thank you? I'm just waiting until the other girls make their offers before we discuss it seriously."

Harry shook his head, "Wait, what? You want to have sex with me, but then you want me to have sex with other girls too? I'm sorry, but I don't get it, shouldn't you be trying to stop other girls from getting close to me?"

"If this were an ordinary situation, you'd be right, Harry. But, this isn't even close to ordinary, even ignoring what you did this afternoon, you are still the heir to how many Ancient and Noble Houses?"

"Five at last count, Potter, Black, Fenwick, Mckinnon, and Dumbledore, although I'd be tempted to let the Dumbledore name die off if it weren't for Abe."

Cho nodded, "Exactly, so you are going to need at least five wives, plus the consorts for each family. Plus whatever families you can claim through conquest. You did cast "Praedam Victor" after the battle, didn't you?"

Harry sighed, "Yes I did, so that gives me even more responsibilities, damn it!"

Cho frowned, "Harry, you don't have to do everything at once, you have years to take care of everything. I just wanted to make sure you understood why I wasn't worried about you having sex with other girls. Even if you and one of the other girls ends up falling in love and getting married, that doesn't mean you and I can't have a future together as well."

Harry grinned, "Typical Ravenclaw, you probably have a list of the girls and what family they should belong to already, don't you?"

Cho gave a musical laugh, "I haven't gone that far yet, since I don't know who all of the girls are, just a few of them." She gave him a mock glare, "And no, I'm not going to tell you who they are, I'll let them approach you on their own."

"Can you at least tell me that Hermione and Ginny aren't planning to jump me?"

Cho was surprised, "I haven't heard anything about either of them, but, I thought you and Hermione were close?"

He nodded, "We are, and that's why I know that it wouldn't work between us, she's far too straitlaced about sex, and has already expressed disgust for certain acts that I really enjoy. For Merlin's sake, she thinks that giving a guy a knobber, or letting a guy go down on her is degrading to the woman!"

"Well, you don't have to worry about that with me, in fact, can you sit up on the side of your bed? I could climb into bed with you, but there isn't enough room."

Harry grinned, having a very good idea what Cho was planning, and happy to go along with it, it had been several weeks since he had gotten a blowjob, and that was way too long!

Flipping the blankets off his legs, he swung around so his feet were on the floor, and was very glad he was wearing thick socks, because the stone was cold! He watched Cho expectantly as she cast a warming and cushioning charm on the floor by his feet and lowered herself down. 

Cho put her hands on his knees and spread his legs apart, before pulling the bottoms of his sweatpants down. She licked her lips in anticipation when she saw the size of his cock, and smiled up at him, "Damn Harry, I hope you know how to give a massage, otherwise I'm going to be walking funny when you get out of here!"

Harry chuckled, "The first woman I was with made me learn how to give her a massage, it won't be a problem."

Cho wrapped her hand around his shaft and started stroking him slowly, and she said, "Do you mind if I ask who it was that was your first? I know it happened during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, because you were suddenly a lot more confident and outgoing, but nobody could figure out who it was and it's been a question that a lot of the girls have been going crazy trying to figure out for the last couple of years."

Now it was Harry's turn to be surprised, "Really? You don't know? I thought the whole school had figured it out, considering we were together for almost the whole year. It was Fleur Delacour, after the First Task of the Tournament."

She gave him an impressed look, "You were the guy that Fleur was bragging about? I knew that she had a lover that was really ringing her bells, but she never said who it was!"

He smirked, he didn't mind bragging, and Fleur had been enthusiastic about singing his praises. "If it wasn't for the fact that Veela very rarely have anything but daughters, she would be the Lady Potter, but she's told me to keep her in mind for a consort spot when I find the woman I'm going to marry."

Cho chuckled, "You might not know this, Harry, but Fleur and I were very close during the year she was here, and if I hadn't been dating Cedric, she would have invited me to join the two of you, and we would have had a much better time of things last year!"

His cock jerked in her hand as his mind supplied the images of Fleur and Cho together, and Cho snickered, "I see you really like that idea, don't you? I'm sure that if you and I get together, Fleur would be happy to see me again, and you can join us!"

Harry growled, "Cho, unless you want me to make a mess in your hand, quit teasing me!"

Cho just nodded and moved forward, sucking on his balls as she stroked him, before licking the shaft, paying close attention to the skin under the head. Harry groaned and his hands gripped the sheets on the bed tightly, to keep from grabbing Cho by the hair and pushing into her mouth. There would be time for playing rough later, but for now he would let her set the pace. He didn't want to scare her off, after all.

Cho finally stopped teasing and took the head of his cock in her mouth, and he smiled at the shiver of pleasure she gave when his pre-cum landed on her tongue. He had been skeptical at first when Fleur told him that she came just from swallowing his cum, because of the amount of magic it contained, but when the same thing happened with Tonks he started to believe it. Especially since it happened every time that either of them swallowed. 

Putting the comparison aside, Harry just relaxed and enjoyed the feeling of Cho's mouth on his cock, sighing in pleasure, "That feels wonderful Cho! You do that so good........"

Cho didn't answer, just took more of him in her mouth and gently fondled his sac, drawing a moan from his throat. She kept sucking him, moving her head back and forth, taking more and more of his shaft inside her. Harry could feel the pressure building and leaned forward, tapping her on the shoulder to get her attention. "Cho... I'm...going....." he didn't get any further before he swelled in her mouth and her eyes widened in surprise and started swallowing.

Harry held onto the edge of the bed to keep from falling over. He had been pent up for the last several weeks and the feelings of release as Cho swallowed his cum were almost overwhelming. When he was finally spent, he watched Cho lean backwards, shuddering as a powerful climax washed over her, and gave a tired smile. 'That's three for three, I wonder if my magic is really that much more powerful than the others?' he wondered, before shaking his head and moving on the bed, reaching for Cho's hand. 

When Cho's eyes cleared and she was aware of herself again, she licked her lips to get the last of his cum and laughed happily. "Damn! I thought Fleur was exaggerating when she told her that she came from swallowing, but she wasn't! That's never happened before, and I hope you have a place we can go after you get out of here, because I can't wait to see how hard I cum with that monster pounding my pussy!"

Harry chuckled and grabbed his wand, "I'm going to cast a mouth freshening charm on you Cho, hope you don't mind, but I want to kiss you and don't feel like tasting myself."

She grinned and nodded, tilting her head back and opening her mouth for the charm. When her mouth was clean he lifted her up so she was on the bed beside him. Harry wrapped his arms around her and leaned in for a kiss, which she eagerly returned. He let his hands wander and soon had a handful of delightfully firm arse. Giving her a squeeze, Cho jumped and then smirked, 

"Like my arse, do you Harry? Fleur told me that you couldn't get enough of hers when you were dating, and she made it sound so exciting that I want to try it too. I've never taken anything up there before, so I hope you'll be gentle with me."

Harry smiled softly, "Of course I will, I'll do my best to see that you enjoy the experience as much as I do, but if you don't enjoy it I won't ask you do try it again, I promise."

Whatever Cho was going to say was interrupted by a soft beeping sound, and she gave a start, "Damn it! That's the timer I set, the charms are going to be ending and I need to get out of here." Kissing him quickly, Cho pulled her robes on and got under the invisibility cloak before hurrying toward the door.

Before she got there, Harry said, "Cho? I really like seeing you out of your robes, so, when we get to a private place, I want you to leave the robes at the door, okay?"

He smiled at the way she blushed and nodded, before pulling the cloak over her head and slipping out of the room.

Harry stared at the door for a few minutes, a bemused smile on his face, before pulling up his pants and getting back into bed. He was still remembering everything she had done as sleep finally overcame him.

*** Three Days Later ***

It was dinner time and Cho was sitting in the Great Hall, her eyes on the doorway. Harry had been released earlier that day, but was immediately whisked to the Ministry to meet with Minister Bones and the Department of Mysteries about the spell that he used to kill Voldemort. There was also supposed to be a ceremony formally exonerating Sirius Black of the crimes he was thrown into Azkaban for. She still had a hard time believing that anybody could be thrown in prison without a trial, but apparently it happened more than once. If Crouch and Bagnold were still alive they would have found themselves kissed by a Dementor for what they'd done!

Harry had managed to get his house elf to get a message to her, so she knew that he expected to be back for dinner, but he didn't know exactly when he would arrive. Cho had smiled when she read the last line, saying that he knew just the place for a private conversation, and she was really looking forward to it. 

Cho wasn't a virgin, not since the night of the Yule Ball, but Cedric had been her only lover, and while it had been nice, it wasn't the toe-curler that she experienced just from sucking Harry's cock. She had been squirming in anticipation of what he would be doing to her ever since she got his message. 

She had written to Fleur right after she had left Harry's room that night, and Fleur's reply had arrived the day before. The letter had contained a lot of details that Fleur hadn't mentioned when they were playing together during the Tournament, including how Harry enjoyed tying her to the bed when they were shagging, and how dominating he could be.... a lot of details that made her need to slip into the bathroom after reading it to get some relief!

She hadn't said anything to Fleur in the letter about what he told her as she was leaving, but the part of the letter about his dominant side wasn't a surprise to her, at all! Cho was well aware of the way some of the other girls in the dorms giggled about the supposed connection between magical power and sexual dominance, but she would be willing to bet they wouldn't be giggling if they found themselves on their knees in front of Harry!

A slight grin crossed her face as her eyes landed on the girls who she knew would be following her in giving themselves to Harry. Her eyes landed on Padma Patil, who kept looking toward the doors, and with Padma she was sure that Parvati would find her way into Harry's bed soon enough. Luna was almost a guarantee, especially after the way he had protected her from the bitches in her dorm. Cho shook her head in disgust at herself, that she hadn't noticed the girl being bullied.

She wasn't sure about the other houses, but it was a good bet that Parvati would bring Lavender Brown in, since the two of them did everything (and everybody, if the rumors were correct) together, but whether or not Lavender was a permanent member of Harry's women remained to be seen....

A burst of noise from the entrance to the hall pulled her attention, and Harry was there! He was surrounded by Granger and Weasley and several other people, including a pink haired Auror and Professor Lupin. Without even thinking about it, Cho was on her feet and moving toward him, the others moved out of the way and she was in his arms, kissing him soundly.

When she finally broke the kiss, Cho became aware of the whistles and applause from all around them and she blushed brightly. Looking around she saw the amused expressions on Granger and the others and just closed her eyes and shook her head, "I can't believe I did that," she muttered.

Harry just laughed, "Well, at least I've got a new title thanks to you, and I think I like the Man Who Snogged a lot better than most of the other ones." Pulling her closer, he softly said, "And I'm very happy to see you too. Have you had dinner?" When she nodded, he grinned, "So have I, let's get the hell out of here!"

Turning to the others, "Padfoot? Moony? I'll mirror you later. Everybody else, I'll see you tomorrow!"

With that, Harry turned and led her out of the room before anyone at the tables could get up and stop them. Once the door closed behind him, he called "Dobby?" and the strange elf from earlier showed up, bouncing eagerly. "Take us up to the Seventh Floor, Dobby, okay?" and before Cho could react the elf was touching both of them on the leg and they were suddenly in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy!

Harry released her and started pacing in front of the tapestry and Cho wondered what he was going to have the room create for them? Before she could even ask the question a door appeared in the wall in front of them and Harry pushed down on the knob, opening it. 

Remembering the last thing he said to her that night, Cho started opening her robes as she followed him through the door. As soon as the door was closed behind them, she slipped the robes off and hung them on a hook she found and slipped out of her shoes, leaving her completely nude in front of him.

Harry turned around and smiled when he saw her standing there, his eyes drinking in her body. She stood straighter and pulled her shoulders back, pushing her breasts out in front of her. He nodded and said, "As lovely as always Cho, I've been looking forward to this for the last few days."

He was stripping out of his clothes as he approached her, and by the time he had her in his arms again he was completely nude, with his cock standing proud in front of him. She gasped when his hand dropped between her legs, and she felt his fingers stroking her, she was already wet for him and his fingers entered her easily.

The gasp turned to a moan when he started moving inside her, rubbing her walls and making her quiver with delight! She opened her eyes to see him staring at her, his emerald eyes glowing with intensity. "Do we need to talk about anything Cho? Or are you ready for me?"

"I'm ready for you, Harry, I've been fingering myself raw I'm so ready for you!" She managed to say, before he pulled his fingers out and used both hands to cup her arse, lifting her off the ground. Without thinking she raised her legs and reached between them gripping his cock. Pointing him at her soaking pussy she used her legs to get into position and lowered herself onto him, giving a sigh of satisfaction at the way his shaft filled her.

Cho moaned at the way his cock moved inside her as she was carried to the bed that the room had prepared for them, he was touching all he sensitive spots and sending little jolts of pleasure through her body, making her shiver in delight! His mouth was locked on hers, his tongue exploring her mouth as he moved, his hands gripping her arse firmly. 

She almost imagined that she could feel his magic from his fingers pouring into her skin and it was pushing her body to the edge of orgasm already! In response, she tightened around him, holding his cock inside her and increasing the delicious feelings. Soon she felt the soft mattress under her back and Harry was on top of her his hands holding her wrists over her head as his cock pounded into her, pushing her closer and closer to the edge!

Cho moved against him, her legs wrapped around Harry's back and she lifted her hips off the bed, pulling him deeper into her body until the pleasure got to be too much and she froze in place, her eyes staring sightless at the ceiling as tiny balls of pleasure burst through her body. Her magic was dancing happily and she found herself floating above her body, hearing her cries of pleasure distantly over the song her magic was singing in her soul. 

She had no idea how long she had floated there, watching Harry driving her into multiple orgasms, but eventually Harry buried himself into her body and he stiffened, and she was pulled back into herself and felt him swelling and his seed exploding from his shaft. The burst of magic from his cum filling her sent her into another screaming climax and her body arched on the bed, her eyes rolling back in her head as she saw fireworks behind her eyes before collapsing, senseless and drooling against the mattress.

When she came to her senses, Cho opened her eyes and saw Harry smiling down at her, "Welcome back.... I'm not even going to bother asking if you enjoyed that."

She laughed, "Harry, the way you made me feel I'd go down on my mother right now! And don't get wrong, I love my mother, but that's not something I would do for anybody!"

His laugh joined hers and he said, "I'd imagine your father probably wouldn't appreciate it either!"

She snickered, "I don't know, he is a guy after all, he might enjoyed seeing it, and then feel real guilty about lusting over his own daughter!"

"Kinky! But yeah, that would probably cause problems we don't want to deal with." Growing serious, he said, "I've been thinking for the last few days, ever since we had that conversation in the Hospital Wing, and I just wanted you to know that the position of Lady Potter is yours if you want it. I spoke to Fleur this afternoon when I went to Gringotts and to put it mildly she is enthusiastically in favor of you joining us! Just let me know when you are ready, and we can go to the Potter vaults and find a ring that suits you."

Cho smiled, "I'd like that.... I know that I said I wanted to wait, but I've been thinking too, and if it weren't for the fact that we have to let my parents know first, I'd suggest talking to Mcgonagall tonight about the married students quarters."

Harry grinned, "I'm sure Hedwig would love to take a letter for you, she's let me know that I'm not giving her enough work lately, and she isn't happy about it! Pushy bird!"

Cho shook her head, "I'm afraid you'll have to find another person to send a letter to, Harry. I've got a journal that's linked to one my mother has, and we use it to write back and forth." Her grin turned sultry, "But that can wait until later... I'm ready to go again, how about you?"

He smirked, "Oh yeah!"

It was several hours, and a very relaxing massage before Cho was able to write to her mother.

End Chapter One


	2. The Second Thank You - Susan Bones, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cho has already secured her place in Harry's life (and bed) and now it's Susan's turn!

STORY TITLE: Harry Gets Thanked  
CHAPTER TITLE: The Second Thank You - Susan Bones, Part One  
PART: 02 of ??  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: Hentai Foundry, Archive of Our Own, HPFFA, FF.Net  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.   
SUMMARY: After the Final Battle, Harry gets thanked by several grateful witches. Cho already has her place in Harry's bed, but it's a very big bed! Now it's Susan's turn  
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: <5,747>  
SPOILERS: None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.   
CASTING NOTE: Susan Bones is played by Playboy Cyber Girl Leanne Decker

Friday, September 6th, 1996  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
The Potter's Quarters

It was nearly midnight, the end of a very long and chaotic day. He and Cho finally had some time to themselves after the chaos that greeted the announcement of their betrothal yesterday. McGonagall hadn't been thrilled about issuing the married couples quarters, but the school rules were quite clear, and the castle elves had moved all of their personal belongings to the room during tonight's dinner. 

They had already finished what little homework that had been assigned for the weekend, and Harry was looking forward to taking his wife to bed. It has to be said that Cho was looking forward to it just as much! 

He was relaxing on the sofa, a well read copy of The Fellowship of the Ring in his hands. It was nice to be able to read for pleasure again, instead of studying new spells and defensive techniques the way he had been for the last several months. 

He glanced down at Cho, the future Lady Potter, who was kneeling naked on the carpet at his feet, leaning against his legs and smiling softly at the family ring that rested on the fourth finger of her left hand. It was slightly unnerving, because she had automatically taken that position from the very first morning they were together. 

It made him wonder just how much stronger his magic was than hers and if he was already starting to overpower her after just one time together? Granted, he had directed her to strip naked as soon as they were alone in private, which most women, even if they were naturally submissive would have at least questioned, for forms sake if nothing else, but she just nodded and started removing her clothes. 

Thinking back, Fleur and Tonks had both exhibited similar behavior, but not to the extreme that Cho was taking it. Both of his earlier (and current lovers) were eager to submit to him when they were together, and he had certainly enjoyed making sure they got a great deal of pleasure from the experience, but it was slightly worrying how much Tonks, especially had changed.

He grinned wryly, wondering what would happen if he started shagging Molly Weasley? Not that the situation was likely to arise anytime in the future, he wouldn't touch that woman with Snape's dick and somebody else pushing! She was a nice enough woman, and certainly loved her family, but the way she expressed it was more than a little annoying at times.

Reaching the end of the chapter, he tapped Cho on the shoulder, and, when she looked up at him, he said, “Ready for bed, love? It's getting late enough that it's almost early.”

She grinned and nodded, and rose gracefully to her feet, which Harry was slightly envious of, but then, he was a guy, he wasn't supposed to be graceful! Taking her hand, he led her to the bedroom door when, with a grin, he whirled and picked her up in his arms bridal style. When she gave a gasp of surprise, he said, “Don't you know that it's traditional in the muggle world for a man to carry his bride over the threshold to their bedroom the first night they are married?” 

Granted, they weren't officially 'married' yet, but with their signatures on the betrothal contract and the approval of Lin and Charles, it was close enough to let McGonagall give them a room to themselves. 

Cho's parents had been delighted to sign the marriage contract, especially since Harry had specified that Cho would stay in school to get her NEWTs. Both Lin and Charles had been Ravenclaws in their time, and felt very strongly that education was important, and were happy that he felt the same way.

Of course, they probably wouldn't have been quite so happy if they were aware of the other things that Harry was educating their daughter in, but that was nobody's business but Harry and Cho's. Which was why the new couple were very glad to have their own quarters.

Of course, neither of them were going to be spending all of their leisure time in the rooms, at least on the weekends, since Harry had gotten approval for the two of them to spend their weekends at the cottage Harry had inherited in Hogsmeade. He hadn't seen it yet, but Fleur was already there, getting it ready to live in with Dobby and Winky's eager assistance.

Harry didn't really mind, because he was still close to his friends, and Cho could always bring her friends up to visit, but they still had plenty of privacy when they wanted it. Which was why Cho had stripped out of her robes and school uniform the instant the door closed behind them, and wasn't wearing anything but the ring she was admiring. 

Cho had been well aware of her lover's dominant side, having been told by Fleur Delacour during the Tri-Wizard about the Veela Champion's experiences and how much she had enjoyed them. Of course, Fleur hadn't revealed any names at the time, but, now that Cho was to be Lady Potter, and Fleur was to be the Potter Consort, there were no secrets between them.

Harry had listened with fond amusement as the two of them used the Charmed Mirrors that Padfoot had presented him to have some very raunchy conversations about their favorite experiences. He wouldn't deny looking forward to having the two of them in the same room as soon as possible, because Cho had told him, the night they first started on their relationship, that the two of them had been regular lovers during the Tri-Wizard, and they were both extremely eager to renew their relationship! 

Fleur had been bubbling with excitement when she had discovered the way that James had equipped the basement of the house, it seems that Harry had inherited more than just the messy black hair from his father, because the basement had been equipped as a very adult playroom, with some very expensive appearing bondage gear and other sex toys. Of course, they needed to be cleaned and maintained, but both Fleur and Cho were really looking forward to experiencing Master Harry using them on his eager lovers.

But that was for the future, for now he wanted to concentrate on the naked and eager girl in his arms. He was afraid that he was too tired to do more than just hold her in his arms while they slept, but planned to wake her up in the most enjoyable manner possible the next morning. Fortunately it was the weekend so they could have an extended lie in before getting breakfast and heading to Hogsmeade to explore their new home.

Fortunately, Cho was just as tired, and they were soon fast asleep, nestled like spoons in the over large bed the elves had provided.

Saturday, September 7th, 1996   
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
The Potter's Quarters

Cho was humming happily while dressing. The early morning wake-up, and the shower fun had ensured she was in an exceptionally good mood, and she still had today's reunion with Fleur to look forward to!

She looked down at her dresser drawer, at the multiple pairs of knickers neatly folded, and grinned. She wouldn't be wearing them at all any more! Fleur had sent her a recent catalogue from Agent Provocateur while Harry was confined to the Hospital Wing, and she was just waiting for her order to be delivered. 

Standing, she looked around for her husband and saw him sliding on his shoes and standing, ready to go. Walking over to him, she took his offered arm and they walked out of the bedroom to face their first public day as husband and wife.

The door to their quarters had just closed behind them when she noticed a figure standing further down the hall, apparently waiting for them. Cho felt her husband tense next to her, until he recognized the figure and relaxed slightly. Cho wondered briefly what Susan Bones would want with them, but then she got a closer look at how the girl was dressed and understood exactly what the Bones Heiress was wanting.

The busty redhead had her school robes open and Cho could see the figure hugging dress underneath, the top cut to show an impressive amount of cleavage as well. Her makeup was different from usual, making her lips stand out more and her eyes appear slightly bigger. It all added up to one thing, and she turned her head and softly said, “Husband, I do believe that young witch is looking to get her brains shagged out, I do hope we get to indulge her, those tits look fabulous!”

Harry snorted, “I could figure that out for myself, wife, but I think we need to find out exactly what she's looking for before planning to peel the dress off of her.”

By this time Susan had seen them approaching and was standing in the center of the hall, watching them. When they were within speaking distance, the 'Puff said, “Excuse me, Lord Potter, Lady Potter? Could I speak with the two of you regarding a family matter?”

With Susan's words, Cho understood that the girl wasn't just looking for a thank you shag, otherwise she wouldn't have addressed both of them, or mentioned family matters. She was definitely looking for something more permanent. They were too close for her to whisper to her husband, but she was confident he was just as aware as she was.

Her husband nodded, and said, “Certainly Heiress Bones, did you have a place in mind?”

Cho watched as Susan relaxed slightly at his words and she said, “Yes, Lord Potter, I've gotten a room prepared for us just down the hall.”

Turning away, Susan started walking and the two of them followed her to an empty classroom just around the corner. While Susan was opening the door, her husband dropped his wand into his hand and cast a silent spell at the door. When Susan saw the beam of light, she whirled around, her own wand appearing in her hand, and her husband spoke firmly.

“Relax, I was merely checking that the room was empty. I apologize if I startled you, but after training under Alastor Moody for so long, 'constant vigilance' is second nature to me now.”

The girl smiled slightly and nodded, “Understood, Aunt Amelia told me several stories of Moody when he was her trainer. But can I take it you are satisfied that the room was empty?”

“Of course. I didn't expect you to attempt to ambush me, but, even with Riddles catamites all moldering in an unmarked grave somewhere, there are sure to be sympathizers still at large, and I'd rather not have to deal with them at this hour of the morning.”

Cho held back a snort at the deadpan way her husband expressed himself, but then, after what he had gone through dealing with Riddle and the others, she could understand considering any sympathizers to be nothing more than a minor nuisance.

Apparently Susan felt the same way because she gave a quick grin before completely opening the door and showing them inside.

When the three of them were inside and seated in the comfortable chairs, her husband spoke, saying, “Very well, Heiress Bones, you said you wished to speak with us?”

Susan nodded, “I did. Lord Potter, would you be offended if I dropped the formality? This is an uncomfortable conversation at the best of times, and it would be easier if we could speak normally.”

He nodded with a smile, “That would be fine, Susan. I'm not all that crazy about the formality either, but it is necessary at times, so I go along with it.”

Susan relaxed and smiled at him, 

“Thanks Harry, and you as well Cho, I appreciate you giving me the time to let you know what's happening. Basically, because the Bones line is Matriarchal, I need to find a husband to give me an heir to continue the line, which, to be honest wouldn't be that big a deal, it's the way things usually go, anyway. But, the requirement is that whatever man I marry has to be willing to take the Bones name and give up his own, which is the sticking point. With the deaths of so many families over the last twenty years or so, there aren't a lot of second sons who I would be willing to be married to, let alone shag! Unfortunately, Auntie is being pressured by the Wizengamot to let them assign a spouse to me, to 'keep the family line from dying out' She's holding them off for now, but there are still enough Traditional families left to overrule her given time. That's why I'm approaching the two of you.”

Her husband nodded, “So you decided to approach me, because I'm already responsible for several different family lines and have already taken my Lady Potter? And you included Cho because something like this would only work if the wives got along, correct?”

“Absolutely, Harry! And, to be perfectly honest, I've fancied you for the last few years, and would have loved to have gone to the Yule Ball with you. If we had gone together, there would have been a better than average chance that you would have seen what my knickers look like on the floor by your bed.” She was blushing when she said that, but was looking him directly in the eyes.

He laughed, “Very vivid imagery Susan, I approve! And I'll be blunt, I don't have a problem with taking the Bones name and giving you as many children as you want to have, but I have expectations of my own when dealing with matters between a husband and wife, or wives, as the case may be.” 

Turning to her, he said, “Cho, explain to Susan what I expect when we are in private.”

She nodded, “Yes, my husband. Do you wish me to display myself as well, since Susan is likely to be joining us?”

He shook his head, “Not right now, perhaps later when we reach Hogsmeade.”

Cho then looked directly at Susan and said, “What I was referring to, is the fact that my husband prefers me to be completely naked whenever we are alone together. I'm also to keep my body completely free of hair below my eyes, and use the charm to make sure that my mound is smooth at all times.”

Cho struggled to keep her face and voice impassive as she spoke, because it was almost painfully obvious that Susan really liked what she was hearing. The other girls' nipples were pressing against the fabric of her dress, showing that she had gone without a bra that morning, and there was a light flush all over her face and down her chest. Cho was really looking forward to how the rest of the day was going to go, picturing her husband plowing his cock between those beauties as he took Susan's mouth!

Glancing over at her husband, she could see the mixture of arousal and amusement in his expression, and was certain he was picturing something very similar. Clearing her throat, she continued speaking to the other girl. 

“My husband also has a consort for the Potter family, and she and I enjoy each other, both for the pleasure it provides, as well as to serve him. We are both submissive to our husband, and you would be expected to be as well. His consort is already skilled at pleasing him with her mouth and arse as well as her pussy, and I am learning to do so as well. He would expect the same things of you if you were to join the family. Do you have any questions?”

Susan didn't answer, in fact, she appeared incapable of rational thought at the moment! Her eyes were glazed with lust and her breath was coming in short pants. Her hands were balled up in her lap as she was desperately rubbing her thighs together to get stimulation. Cho could certainly empathize, having been in a similar situation many times while reading over Fleur's letters during the long three days that her husband was in the hospital.

Her husband was observing Susan's condition as well, but his expression was less amused and more concerned, until he blinked and nodded to himself, saying, “Susan? Susan!” when her eyes finally started to focus and turned toward him, he softly said, “You can cum, Susan.” and that was all it took to see a cry tear out of her throat as she collapsed against the back of the seat, her head lolling from side to side and her entire body shuddering. 

This was the first time that Cho had seen another girl cum without being touched, and found it extremely interesting. She wondered if they could do the same with Padma or Luna when her fellow Ravens decided to approach them? Or if one of the neutral Slytherins would arrange a meeting? She was well aware that both Daphne and Astoria Greengrass were very pleased that Draco and Lucius had died on the lawn, getting Astoria out of the betrothal to Draco. 

Susan was coming around again, so Cho put aside her speculation for the time being, but decided to watch the reactions of the other women in the future. It might be interesting to measure their reactions before and after they had taken his cock in all their openings. She'd heard an interesting discussion a couple of years ago that a truly powerful wizard could make a witch climax just by cumming on her face, hmmm.... so many possible avenues to explore, and so much wonderful sex to go with it. She was very glad that she had fallen in love with her husband, he would keep her intrigued for years to come!

* * *

Susan couldn't believe the way this morning had gone! She had been a little nervous about approaching Harry, but, once they were talking, the nervousness dropped and she was able to explain what she wanted without stuttering or blushing. And he had accepted the idea without a qualm, removing the last of the knots in her belly and she thought things couldn't have gone better.

But then, when he casually ordered Cho to tell her what was expected? It was like she was reading descriptions of some of her naughtiest dreams, only leaving out how she would be tied to the bed and taken vigorously, or being made to leave her knickers and bra off and walk around in a white tee shirt and white shorts through a rain storm, or being ordered to kneel in front of him and his other women and pleasure them with her mouth. She didn't know who the other women would be, but she was aware of the multiple lines he had to continue, so there would be lots of them!

Was it any wonder that she lost her mind? And mentioning that he had a consort for Potter meant he would need a consort for Bones as well, and she knew that Hannah had fancied him just as much, only looking at Neville when Harry didn't seem to notice her.

She was brought back to reality when Harry stood and turned to his wife and said, “Use the mirror to call Fleur, let her know that we will be a little bit late, but we will be bringing another family member with us, and to have Dobby to make sure the playroom is ready.”

Susan's mind hiccupped at the mention of Fleur Delacour, and she licked her lips in anticipation, especially when he said something about the 'playroom' somehow she doubted their would be wooden blocks or other children's toys there, and she was really looking forward to seeing it.

Struggling to her feet, Susan had to hold onto the chair to support her suddenly shaking legs, and Harry was beside her in an instant. He helped her up and to walk around the room until she could support herself and, when she was steady on her feet again, he let go and looked down at her, amusement in his eyes.

“This may be an obvious question, but did you have any problems with anything that Cho described to you?”

She managed to chuckle and shake her head, “Not at all, I haven't done several of the things she mentioned, but I've been really looking forward to them. And, if you are planning to have a consort for the Bones line, can I suggest Hannah Abbott? Her interests are very close to mine, and she's already very good at pleasuring another woman.”

He raised an eyebrow at that, “And you didn't return the favor? I'm surprised at you, Susan, I thought you Badgers were all about teamwork.”

She blushed, “Oh, I certainly returned the favor, it's just that she seems to be better at it than I am. Maybe it's just because she's had more practice than I have? Hannah always precocious, spending time with the older girls when she was in third year, I didn't even kiss another girl until last year.”

He looked concerned, “In her third year? Did the older girls pressure her into it?”

Susan laughed, “Not even a little bit, she had been planning on approaching a couple of them over the Summer after everybody was petrified. She said that she had so many things she wanted to experience, and the danger had just shown that it was better not to wait.”

Harry grinned, “I like that attitude, life's too uncertain to wait for someday.” Looking at her seriously, he said, “Before we go to Hogsmeade, do we need to contact your Aunt as head of the family to sign a contract? Because if you go to Hogsmeade with Cho and I, you will end up naked and kneeling before myself and my two ladies before you end up on your back with your legs in the air. If you want to wait until the contract is signed, we can do that, but you won't get to come with us until it's signed.”

She shut her eyes and moaned softly at the images, especially now that she knew who the other girls were, before shaking her head and concentrating. Opening her eyes, she looked at him and said, “I actually already have a contract that Aunt Amelia signed with your name on it. If you had turned me down I was going to burn it, but all you need to do is read over it and sign it and it will automatically be registered with Gringotts and the Ministry. I will want to send Auntie a letter letting her know, but there's a post office in the village.”

Pulling the contract out of her purse, she handed it to him, and waited while he and Cho went over the wording carefully. Susan wasn't worried, she'd read the contract herself, and there was nothing there that wasn't part of the normal line continuation agreement. The sexual matters only referred to providing an Heir, all the other goodies were a private matter and she really didn't want Auntie knowing about them!

Once they finished reading and Harry had signed, there was a golden flash as the contract disappeared. Turning to her, he said, “Instead of going to the post office, I'll have my elf Dobby deliver a note to your Aunt, so she will know about it before it shows up in the official reports.”

Nodding, Susan grabbed another piece of parchment and wrote: 

“Auntie! He agreed and has signed the contract. We are off to get things started as soon as I send this off. I know I'm still on the potion until Yule, but it's always good to practice, isn't it? Love you! Susie”

Handing the note to Harry's elf, she turned to he and Cho expectantly, only to be disappointed when he didn't show any signs of wanting to leave. At least until he said, 

“Now that the contract has been delivered, I need you to do something for me. Remove your robe and dress, and then take off the knickers and hand them to me. Cho and Fleur will help you order knickers and bras that will be fitting your new position. When you have removed them, if you haven't already, use the depilatory charm to ensure you are completely smooth and hairless from your eyes down. Once you have done that, you can put the dress back on and we will depart.”

'This is it, Susie, you've been dreaming about something like this, so go for it!' Susan thought, as she gave him a bright smile and slipped out of her robes. Reaching behind her, she unzipped the dress and pulled it off her shoulders and down her arms, showing them her bare breasts for the first time as the dress came away from her body. 

She glanced up to see his reaction, and was pleased at the excitement in Harry's eyes. She wasn't a vain girl, but was well aware that her breasts were her nicest feature and was glad that he liked them as well. Leaving the dress hanging from her waist, she bent her neck and, lifting each of them in turn, licked and sucked her nipples for a couple of seconds, drawing a groan from Cho, surprisingly. Harry just smiled at her and mimed clapping his hands.

Reaching down, Susan pushed the dress over her hips and let it slide down her legs to the floor. Turning around she bent over to pick it up off the floor, not wanting it to get wrinkled, as well as giving the two of them a good look at her nicely rounded arse.

Once the dress was laid out on the chair, she turned back around and pulled her soaking wet knickers away from her pussy and slid them off, keeping one of her hands on them, so that she could hand them to him. When she held out her hand, he took the cloth from her, but then surprised her by folding them up until they were fairly small and placing them at her mouth. Blinking in surprise, she opened up, and felt him pushing the wet cloth onto her tongue. She moaned as the taste of her juices soaked into her tongue, and she had to force herself not to start touching herself. 

“You are to keep them in your mouth until we reach the house in Hogsmeade. Once we arrive, you will have plenty of time to enjoy other flavors. Now, since you can't say the spell, Cho will see to your grooming. Sit down on the table and spread your legs as wide as you can.”

Susan moved over to the wooden conference table and hopped up on it, idly wishing he had her legs tied to the table legs to hold them open, but, this was exciting enough, displaying herself so casually, so wantonly to the two of them! Auntie Amelia was definitely a straitlaced woman, who would never understand the thrill Susan got from showing herself to Harry and Cho, and knowing that they would both be touching her intimately very soon. Susan loved her Aunt, but almost pitied her for her narrow mindedness, not that she would dare to say something to her.... Unless Harry told her to, of course.

She was still savoring the taste of her juices when Cho approached, wand in her hand, and gave her a smile. Susan was surprised that Cho knelt down in front of her, she didn't think that using the spell required her to be that close. It wasn't until she felt the tip of the wand running along the edges of her forest, and the hair falling away, that she understood the need to get so close. Or at least Susan thought she did.

Once she felt the last of her hair being removed, and saw Cho put her wand away, she expected the other woman to stand up, and prepared to climb off the table and get dressed again. That's not what happened though, Cho leaned in even closer, and before Susan could even realize what was about to happen, Cho's tongue was dancing along her slit, slipping inside her and touching her walls!

Susan cried out against the gag in her mouth, and fell back on the table, breathing heavily through her nose, but Cho just kept licking, her tongue going deeper inside and sending shivers of pleasure from her core throughout her body. She'd thought Hannah could lick her well, but her friend could be taking lessons from her co-wife! Cho added a finger to her tongue, and the pleasure just got more intense, especially when the kneeling girl brushed her tongue against Susan's clit, making her jerk up off the table, incoherent noises coming around the cloth in her mouth.

Susan lost all track of where she was, or what was happening, the entire world was narrowed down to the fingers and tongue inside her pussy, and that was all that mattered. She was only vaguely aware that there were hands playing with her tits, tugging and pinching the nipples, sending more bursts of pleasure coursing through her, and was mildly surprise to realize that they were her own hands.

But then she felt the fingers being withdrawn, and whined in her throat, disappointed at losing the sensations, but then Cho started lashing her clit with her tongue and the pleasure became more and more intense until she didn't think she could stand it any longer. She felt a finger rubbing her between the cheeks of her arse, and wondered what that was all about, until the mouth locked on her clit and started sucking at the same time the finger pushed through her tightest hole and it felt like the top of her head exploded from pleasure! She was overwhelmed by all the sensations flooding her body and she knew no more as everything went black.

Susan was never really sure just how long she was incoherent, lazing in the clouds of ecstasy, but it didn't really matter, minutes or hours later her mind started to clear again, and she raised her head from the table, to see Cho kneeling in front of Harry, his cock in her mouth and her hands on his sac. She watched, a little enviously, at the way the girl took him all the way into her throat, and Harry's groans of pleasure as she pulled back, still sucking him. 

Susan wondered how long it would take for her to learn to deep throat him, since Harry obviously enjoyed it, and Cho seemed to enjoy it too. She just watched for a few moments until Harry grunted out Cho's name and she pulled all the way back and tilted her face up, opening her mouth. Susan realized instantly what was going to happen and was glued to the sight of his cock swelling and shooting blasts of white sticky cum directly into Cho's mouth. 

She didn't think that a man had that much in him, she counted at least four separate bursts before he stopped, and Cho just kept swallowing until her mouth was empty, licking her lips to get the last of his seed that had landed there. Susan stared in fascination as Cho was suddenly hit by a massive orgasm, and she fell back onto the carpeted floor, crying out in pleasure as her body shuddered. She had always heard the rumor that swallowing a truly powerful wizards cum could make a witch orgasm, but Susan had always thought it was nonsense. Not any more, not with the evidence right before her very eyes, and she was really looking forward to swallowing Harry's cum in the near future.

She must have made a noise because Harry looked over at her and grinned, “Don't worry, Susan, you'll get your chance soon enough. It's just that my wife did such a wonderful job on you that I felt she deserved a reward, which, as you can see, she really appreciated. Now, go ahead and put your dress and shoes back on and we can go. Fleur is anxious to see you again, and another one of my ladies will be there as well, Auror Tonks finished her shift early, and she's really happy that you will be joining us.”

'Tonks? Tonks is part of this? Wow! How did that happen? I thought she was with Professor Lupin?' Susan's mind was bouncing from question to question as she pulled her dress over her head and zipped it up again, making sure she was presentable.

By this time, Cho had recovered from her orgasm and was back on her feet, leaning against Harry with a sated smile on her face. Harry put his arm around his wife and unlocked the door before offering his other arm to Susan. Taking it, the three of them walked out of the room, leaving behind the distinct smell of sex as well as a pile of suspiciously curly red hairs. At least until Dobby and Winky appeared and cleaned up all the evidence of their activities, grinning all the while at the prospect of even more Potter and Bones babies to take care of.

End Part One (Lemons Next Chapter, this just seemed like a good place to end the chapter)

A Plea for Help from The Author

 

Hey Folks: I hope you don't mind me adding a personal plea, but I'm really in a tight situation and asking for help any way I can think of. I am in dire need of funds to cover living expenses while I deal with a temporary personal situation. Donations have come in, but, very slowly, so I'm trying to get as many eyes on my GoFundMe as possible, in the hopes that some folks who've enjoyed my writing will be able to contribute so I can get back to working.

If you can, please click on the link: 

https://www.gofundme.com/HowardKammererCarRepair 

if the link doesn't appear, type this into your browser search bar:

https (:) / / (www) (.) (gofundme) (.) (com) / HowardKammererCarRepair

and remove the parentheses () and spaces, and it will lead you to my donation page.

Even if you aren't in a position to donate, it would still be a help if you would share it on your social media.

Thank you very much!

Red


	3. The Second Thank You - Susan Bones, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Susan's Morning, and a look at some of the other characters. And what is going on with Hermione?

STORY TITLE: Harry Gets Thanked  
CHAPTER TITLE: The Second Thank You - Susan Bones, Part Two (An Interesting Morning for Several People)  
PART: 03 of ??  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: Hentai Foundry, Archive of Our Own, HPFFA, FF.Net  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.   
SUMMARY: After the Final Battle, Harry gets thanked by several grateful witches. Cho already has her place in Harry's bed, but it's a very big bed! Now it's Susan's turn. Also, some hints at the plot start to appear.   
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: <6,302>  
SPOILERS: None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.   
CASTING NOTE: Susan Bones is played by Playboy Cyber Girl Leanne Decker   
Fleur Delacour is played by Model and Page 3 Girl Rhian Sugden  
Hannah Abbott is played by Adult Actress Bree Olson   
A NOTE ABOUT HERMIONE: Several reviewers were unhappy that she didn't seem to be in line to be a member of the family, based on comments in the first chapter. All I can say is, there is a reason for her attitude, and to stay tuned.  
MESSAGE TO UNSIGNED REVIEWER GUEST55: I was unable to respond to your reviews because you did not sign in, leaving me no way to contact you. If you would like to sign in and send me a private message I will be happy to provide you the information you requested.

Saturday, September 7th, 1996   
Hogsmeade Village  
The Potter Cottage  
Earlier that Morning

Male : Harry Potter  
Potter-Verse Female : Susan Bones  
Movie Cross Over Female : Straight, Bondage, Anal, Tit Fuck, Oral  
Setting : Sex Dungeon  
Sex : Dom/sub

Fleur cried out in pleasure as the bound metamorphagus between her legs sent her over the edge when her tongue hit a particularly sensitive spot. Panting, she dropped her legs off the other woman's shoulders and rolled over, leaving the other woman laying face down on the bed. 

She had been enjoying the attentions of the talented Tonks tongue for nearly an hour now, since just after the two of them woke up, after the hurried mirror conversation with Cho that it appeared Susan Bones would be the first to join them. 

But now it was time for breakfast, and to get ready to greet her newest family member. She smirked down at the panting Auror, her arms locked behind her back and the cuffs chained to her ankles. “Not bad, Nympho-Dora, you are almost as skilled as my little sister at pleasuring a woman, but you still need much practice to truly satisfy our Master and his wife!” 

She was joking, of course, Gabrielle was still too young to take to her bed, but after her sister turned 18 in a few years, she was sure that the younger girl would be eager to join them and properly thank her savior. Besides,Tonks truly was exceptional at using her mouth and knew it, having had a great deal of practice after the first time Fleur had forced her to submit. 

That had been a fun day, when she had discovered the Auror naked on her knees before her Lord without permission, and he had certainly enjoyed watching as she demonstrated for the metamorphagus her place in the pecking order. 

Tonks may have taken the liberty of offering herself to their Lord without prior permission, as if she were nothing but a common putaine but if she wanted the pleasure of having him inside her chatte or derriere she had to satisfy the Alpha consort first! The Auror had squawked at first, being trussed up like a turkey, but was soon using her tongue quite well to satisfy her. 

The woman had thought that a little cunnilingus would be all it would take to earn the right to pleasure their Lord, but she was sadly mistaken. Fleur had quite enjoyed the look of amused appreciation on her Lord's face as she pulled Tonks over her lap and proceeded to give her a bare bottomed spanking. When the woman was panting with need and her bottom was a nice uniform red color, Fleur had made her stand in the corner, her hands bound behind her and her ankles spread apart to prevent her getting any relief as Fleur had knelt down and asked her Lord if she could serve him.

It was only when he had taken his pleasure from her in all three holes, and her breasts were coated with his seed and he was still rampant, that Fleur was allowed to summon the Auror from her place to give her body to their Lord.

It was several hours later, when the two women stumbled out the door, supported by their Lord's arms, that Fleur discovered they had forgotten the silencing spells, and had an audience of applauding men, with Sirius and the Wolf laughing uproariously, and the Weasley Twins prostrating themselves before her Lord. Fortunately they were the only ones in the house, and her Lord had sworn them to silence, even from the other order members, to prevent word getting back to the enemy.

She was extremely glad that all the followers of the madman had died with their master, so she didn't have to keep quiet about who she belonged to. 

The naked Veela stretched and walked over to the showers and quickly rinsed off, making sure that all her juices were washed away from her clean shaven Mons. She wanted to make sure she was fresh for when Susan got her first taste. Fleur really didn't remember the Bones girl, but Cho had been very complimentary about her submissive attitude and exquisite breasts and derriere when they had discussed the women who would potentially be joining them, so this was sure to be an enjoyable afternoon.

Hearing Nymphadora trying to move off the bed, she briefly wondered who Lord Potter would select as the Lady Black, so that the other woman would be able to be a proper consort, and not just a plaything for the head of House Black. 

Not that the pinkette seemed to mind her current status, the Auror was always eager to strip and kneel before him, or bend over to be taken however he wished. She even changed form to any woman he wished to have, which the woman had privately confessed wasn't something she would ordinarily do for another lover. 

Fleur understood, when it came to Lord Potter her natural reaction was to do as he desired. She had originally just planned on giving the young man a night of pleasure as a way of apologizing for the 'leetle boy' comment, but those plans had been changed almost immediately when she tried to dominate him and ended up over his lap receiving the first spanking of her adult life! 

She had expected an inexperienced virgin, and, while he was a virgin, it seemed that there was something to the rumored “Potters Gift” that her mother had whispered about, having been with James Potter and Lily Evans during the year she had spent as an exchange student at Hogwarts for her Seventh Year. After all, no virgin could possibly have known how to please her the way he had, or had the confidence to completely dominate her to the point that she would have done anything for him, even brought him her mother and sister, had he only asked. 

From that night on, there wasn't a day that went by that the two of them didn't find time to be alone together, and she grew almost addicted to the climax she received from swallowing his seed, not to mention the way he totally controlled her body! She hadn't planned on letting him have her derriere, but he didn't even ask, he just started preparing her, and by the time she realized what he had intended, she was feeling so wonderful that she didn't even think to object. But the sex wasn't even the best part of belonging to him, it was that he treated her with respect, not bragging that he had turned the haughty Veela into a woman who would happily accept a collar if he offered. 

Even after the horror of the final task, he still managed to comfort her when she had nightmares about him dying, or about Voldemort finding and killing her family. He had mentioned marrying her, and making her the Lady Potter in the lead up to the final task, but she had to explain how rare it was for a Veela to have a son, and that he needed to find a Lady Potter who could give him his heir. He had been aware of that, but said he wanted to make the offer, so she knew that he valued her, and would have been willing to take the chance of having a son with her. That was when he told her that she would be the consort to House Potter when he found his Lady Potter, and they had filed the paperwork changing her status the same day that Lord Potter and Cho had signed the betrothal contract making her the Lady Potter.

It was unfortunate that the two of them had needed to return to the school before she and Cho could demonstrate to Lord Potter just how well acquainted they were, but there would hopefully be time for that today while he took his pleasure from Lady Bones and their pet Auror.

Finished with her shower, she toweled herself off, and, checking the mirror, was pleased that she didn't need to use the depilatory charm, she was still as smooth as could be between her legs. She had probably better check to see that Nymphadora was smooth as well, or her Lord would be disappointed, and Fleur wanted to avoid that at all costs!

Walking over to where the bound woman had managed to make it up to her knees, she whispered the command word to release the bonds and helped her to her feet. Checking the woman's mound, Fleur was satisfied that she was smooth as well and nodded, pointing to the showers. Nymphadora stumbled a little as her legs weren't use to supporting her, but was soon under the water and cleaning herself vigorously.

Calling for her elf to start preparing breakfast for her and Tonks, Fleur want to her dresser and pulled out the stockings and garter she would wear to greet her Lord. She would leave the knickers and bra in the drawer of course, they would only get in the way. The set she selected was in a light powder blue, reminding her of the uniform she had worn in school and smiled in amusement at the silly girl she had been. 

After dressing, she sat down at the mirror and brushed out her hair until it shone, and lightly applied her makeup. By the time she was finished, Tonks came walking out of the shower, toweling off her glistening body. Gesturing to the table by the bed, she watched as Tonks obediently went over and wrapped the leather cuffs around her wrists and ankles, the metal rings easily accessible should their Lord wish to restrain her to any of the equipment in the playroom. Of course, it was just as likely that he would wish to restrain her or Cho while he had Lady Bones pleasuring him, so Fleur selected cuffs of her own to wear, just to be prepared.

By this time her elf Amelie had their breakfast prepared and Fleur sat at the table, with Tonks kneeling on the floor next to her. Fleur rolled her eyes in amusement, the girl really didn't need to submit that deeply to her, but she seemed to get great pleasure out of it, so Fleur let her be. And besides, she wouldn't deny that having someone submitting to her was rather arousing, even though she absolutely adored submitting to her Lord.

As they were eating she heard the mirror buzzing and summoned it from the bedroom. Tapping it, she smiled, seeing Cho's flushed face appear. Fleur listened, intrigued at what had happened that morning, and was looking forward to meeting Lady Bones even more now! 

Looking down at Tonks, she said, “Hurry and finish so you can wash your face, Nymphadora, our Lord will be arriving soon with Lady Potter and the new Lady Bones, and you don't want to appear slovenly in front of your employer's niece, do you?”

Tonks started eating even quick, her hands held behind her back, and was soon licking the plate clean. When she finished, the woman climbed to her feet and rushed to the sink to clean her face before returning to her place.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
The Great Hall  
The Same Time

Hermione watched from the Gryffindor table as Harry and Cho approached the Staff Table to talk to the Headmistress, accompanied by Susan Bones of all people, the light reflecting off the ring on her finger. Did that mean the Hufflepuff would be joining Harry in his perversions? The poor girl, letting herself be degraded like that. She looked like she had even managed to convince herself that she was happy about what was happening! She did her best to keep her expression carefully neutral, because she didn't want to offend the boy who was her best friend until she had discovered the things he expected his wife to do in the bedroom, and, and other places! 

Why didn't he understand that a proper witch would only lay with a man for the purpose of having a family, and that was an activity for the bedroom, not just any place they happened to be when the man got the urge! Did he think they were animals, to be rutting out in the open, where anybody could see them?

Hermione was really looking forward to graduating so she could take her place in the Ministry and start making changes in the way women were treated, being forced to submit to the unnatural desires of the men they were binding themselves to. 

Her eyes narrowed as she noticed just how close Susan was standing to Cho, and felt like she wanted to be sick! They were obviously touching each other for his sick pleasure! How could they expect to have children if they were busy degrading themselves like that? Why would they put up with, they certainly couldn't be receiving any sort of pleasure from the acts. Honestly, what sort of hold did he have over those poor girls?

She felt a small bit of satisfaction at the disapproving expression that Professor McGonagall had, even though Professor Sprout and the other professors seemed quite happy that Susan was being forced into such a situation!

Turning away, she took a sip of her pumpkin juice, frowning as it seemed to taste slightly different from yesterday. Shaking her head, she forced herself to eat the delicious breakfast the wonderful elves had prepared for the students. She was so happy that the elves were there to make life easier, since they had so much to do with the classes now.

She was so focused on her meal, and the work she needed to do to get ready for next weeks classes that she barely noticed Hannah Abbott getting up from the Hufflepuff table and approach the trio as they walked passed.

* * *  
The three of them had just walked out of the Great Hall when Susan tapped Harry on the shoulder. He turned, a slightly perplexed expression on his face, and Susan pointed to the door, where Hannah was just coming out.

Smiling, he turned toward the other girl, and Cho and Susan waited as well. Hannah stopped in front of them, a little flustered to be the center of their attention. Looking at Susan, and seeing the Bones ring that appeared when the contract was signed, Hannah threw her arms around the other girl and hugged her, squealing in happiness, before saying in mock accusation, “And you were just going to walk out and not tell anybody? Come on, Susan, you know that's not the way we do things in the Sett! Megan and the other girls will be over the moon for you, and you aren't even going to let them congratulate you and your new husband.”

When Susan didn't say anything, Hannah stepped back, a suspicious look on her face, “Okay Susan, what's going on? You haven't said a word, and that's not like you. Are you okay?” Dropping her hand to her wand, Hannah looked directly at Harry and said, “Lord Potter? Can you explain why Susan isn't say anything, this is starting to concern me, and I don't like the feeling to be honest.”

Harry surprised her by chuckling, “Relax Hannah, there's no need to be concerned, Susan has a very good reason for not opening her mouth.” Turning to Susan, he said, “Go ahead and take them out, you can put them back later after your conversation.”

Hannah watched in wonder as Susan's face blushed as red as her hair, and opened her mouth showing the wadded up cloth stuffed in there. Hannah smirked as she realized exactly what the cloth was, and grinned at Harry, “Moving pretty fast there, Lord Potter? Getting her knickers off already?”

 

“Well, we signed the contract, and Susan was so eager show me her body I thought it would be polite to let her. In fact, Susan love, pull up your dress and show Hannah your new grooming. After all, we were discussing offering her the Consort position, so she she know what to expect, don't you agree?”

Susan paled, “Bu- But, right here, where everyone could see me?”

He looked at her firmly, “Susan, there is no one here but the four of us, and you won't be seen if you do it quickly, but that doesn't really matter. I wish for you to display yourself to Hannah, and you agreed to obey me in these matters. Did you not mean it? We haven't actually formalized the contract and can cancel it if you don't think you are willing to abide by the agreement.”

Susan lowered her eyes, “No Sir, I don't want to cancel the contract, it just surprised me as all!”

His smile was reassuring, “Very good Susan, I just wanted to be certain, I have no desire to end the contract either, in fact I'm looking forward to making you a full member of the family.” His smile dropped slightly, “However, hesitation brings punishment, so, remove your outer robe and hand it to Lady Potter.”

Hannah watched in fascination as Susan blushed but obeyed, standing in front of her wearing a rather rumpled dress and her trainers. Her nipples were pressing hard against the top of the dress to nearly tear the fabric, and Hannah had to bit her lip to keep from grinning. She had known that Sue had a fairly strong submissive personality, so Harry had to be pushing her friends button like mad!

She watched as Harry reached for the back of the dress and Hannah heard the sound of the zipper coming down, and Susan reached up and pulled the dress down in front, exposing her breasts to the air. This wasn't the first time Hannah had seen them of course, she and Susan had been lovers for almost a year, since Halloween of the last school year, but it was still incredibly exciting to watch her shy friend expose herself like this!

“Go on Susan, you're doing fine, just keep going.” Harry said from behind her friend, and Hannah raised an eyebrow, was he really getting Sue to do this, here? She watched as Susan closed her eyes and took a deep breath, as if steeling her nerves, and then she pushed the dress over her hips to the floor, leaving her standing completely naked in front of them!

“Dobby!” Harry called, and a bizarrely dressed house-elf appeared, and Harry grinned at the little being. “Dobby, I want you to take this dress up to our rooms and clean it properly. When you hear me call for you again, bring the dress with you to the Potter Cottage.”

The elf nodded eagerly, grabbing the dress and popping away. Hannah watched the expressions dance across her best friend's face, and wasn't surprised that the girl was turned on like you wouldn't believe! But then she lowered her eyes to see what Harry had referred to as Susan's new grooming. and licked her lips at seeing the completely hairless pussy. She wasn't the first hairless girl Hannah had seen, of course, several of the girls she had seduced over the years had used the charm to keep themselves clean, and Hannah actually kept herself clean as well, enjoying the feeling of her knickers on the bare skin. 

She felt her mouth starting to water a little when Hannah saw just how wet and swollen Susan's pussy was and suddenly almost ached to get on her knees and slide her tongue between the girl's lips!

Tearing her eyes away, she saw Cho looking at her with affection and amusement in her eyes, still holding Susan's school robe in front of her. And she heard Harry saying, “I don't think this is really the appropriate place for you to do what you want to do, Hannah, the notice me not charm I placed probably wouldn't stop people from hearing Susan's screaming orgasms. Would you like to join us for the afternoon? If you want to be the Bones Family consort you can get started today.”

Hannah didn't even hesitate, she looked at him with a wide smile and said, “I'd love it, just let me tell Professor Sprout that you've invited me to go with you to discuss a place in the Bones family. She'll understand, she knows just how close Sue and I are, just like we know how close she is with Susan's Auntie Amelia!”

As she was turning away, Hannah saw the shocked expression on Susan's face, and wondered whether it was the casual revelation of Amelia and Pomona's relationship, or the fact that Harry had placed a notice me not charm around them that caused it? She was sure to get the answer at some time today, and hurried back into the hall to get her Head of House's permission.

Professor Sprout didn't even blink before smiling and giving her a nod, although McGonagall gave her a pursed lip look of disapproval, but Hannah honestly didn't care what that dried up old bitch thought. The woman probably hadn't ever been closer to a cock or a pussy than the time her parents conceived her, and it was her loss!

With an eager grin, she headed to the doors of the Hall, before getting an idea and ducking into an alcove just outside. Pulling her wand, she vanished her knickers and bra, sending them back to her dorm room, and walked out to join the other three. She was slightly disappointed to see that Susan had put her dress back on, but contented herself with the knowledge that her friend was completely nude under the robes.

Cho had been speaking on a hand held mirror, her face flushed with excitement when Hannah walked up, and the four of them were soon walking out the door of the castle. Since it wasn't an official Hogsmeade Weekend they would have to walk to the village, but it was a nice day so she didn't mind at all.

Inside the Great Hall  
The Staff Table

Pomona watched with a smile as Hannah hurried out to join her soon to be lovers. She was glad that Susan had chosen a good man to marry, and the fact that Harry had already chosen his Lady Potter meant that he could tell the Wizengamot to shove their requirements up their arses sideways if he chose. 

She really wasn't sure exactly what Minerva's problem was, though. It was absolutely none of her business if the Bones Family chose to take a consort, so what if they are all students, they are of age, and, honestly, the older witch had to be aware of that fact that Harry, with his fame and wealth, could easily have every single girl in the castle, as well as Aurora, Septima and Bathsheeba dropping their knickers at just a word. But he hadn't, and he had even offered Hannah the protection of an official position, so what was Minerva's problem?

She was acting like he was his father or Sirius Black during their time in school, and, granted, Pomona would be happy not to have to stumble across another cross house orgy like the one that James, Lily, Sirius and Marlene McKinnon had organized after they took their NEWTs, but there were no pregnancies, and several betrothals came out of it, including poor Frank Longbottom and his Alice's, so there was no harm done.

She hid a snicker, maybe she should nip down to Lilith's Toy Shoppe and get Minerva a 'personal assistant? It might help the woman out, or at least make her lighten up when she realizes that others are noticing her attitude. Of course, it would probably just offend her and make her get her 'Scottish' up, to use the phrase Filius had been known to use at times, but what's life without a little risk? At least they no longer had Severus to deal with, his irrational hatred of all things Potter or Gryffindor had caused far more problems than she cared to remember, and seeing Harry with two or more girls would probably have driven him to apoplexy!

Finishing her breakfast, Pomona left the table and walked down the aisle toward the door. She vaguely wondered why Miss Granger was giving her an evil look, but decided she really didn't care all that much, the girl had always been far too much of a swot for the easygoing woman to connect with.

Deciding to give Amelia a call, to let her know about Hannah becoming the Bones family consort, she headed up to her rooms instead of out to the greenhouses like she normally did. Pomona was sure that the news would come as no surprise to her lover, but it was best to be prepared if Patty Abbott didn't like the idea. She didn't think Patty would have a problem, but, she was raised in the muggle world, and consorts really weren't the officially recognized position that they are in the magical world, so you never could tell how the woman would react.

She grinned at the thought of telling Amelia about the way Susan had stayed suspiciously quiet the entire time they were talking to her and Minerva, and how it seemed like there was something in the girls mouth. Pomona chuckled at the multiple memories of seeing Amelia in a very similar position, with her own knickers stuffed in her mouth, making a wonderful gag while Pomona had put the Auror trainee (at the time) over her knee and spanked her.

Hurrying to her quarters, Pomona decided to just visit Amelia in person, it had been far too long since she had put the woman over her lap after all!

Hogsmeade  
The Potter Cottage  
Twenty Minutes Later

Harry was extremely happy to reach the cottage, especially when Fleur had stripped off her light robe when the door closed behind them and knelt naked in front of him. He had been growing desperate for some relief ever since he had drawn out Susan's submission in the entryway of the school.

Glancing at the other women, he wasn't surprised that Cho and Susan had immediately stripped, but was happy to see Hannah removing her clothing as well, showing that she wasn't wearing any underwear at all. He let the girl see him admiring her body before he said, “Tonks, serve Susan while Cho serves Hannah, and then switch!”

The four women quickly did what he told them, and then he focused on Fleur who had unbuckled his belt and let his trousers drop to the ground, his cock springing out from his boxers. He leaned against the door and closed his eyes, sighing in satisfaction as Fleur's tongue started working his shaft. “Thank you Fleur, you know just what I needed this morning, and, for that, you can cum as much as you want today!”

“Oui, Je vous remercie! Thank you My Lord!" she said, before taking his head into her mouth. She seemed to have an almost instinctive feel for how to pleasure him, he didn't know if it was her Veela heritage, or simply the deep devotion she felt for him allowed her to sense what he needed, but Harry didn't care either way, she had been a balm to him ever since the first time they were together, and things had only gotten better over the last almost two years!

Tonks did her best, and Cho was certainly getting better as she got more experience with him, but neither of them were as good as Fleur was. He still loved the other women for their own characteristics, but his lovely Veela was sexual desire personified, and if it hadn't been for her, he might not have fought as hard in the Graveyard that night. He had Fleur to return to, and that made all the difference.

Hearing an unfamiliar voice crying out in orgasm, he opened his eyes and grinned, seeing Hannah shaking on the floor, Cho's mouth locked on her pussy, and... why that naughty minx! Cho had shoved a finger into Hannah's arse, sending the girl over the edge already. Hannah must have been really keyed up by what had happened earlier, and he was really looking forward to getting to know her in every sense. 

Looking over at Tonks and Susan, he smiled slightly at seeing Susan's enjoyment of Tonks' tongue, but blinked when he noticed that the kneeling Auror's arse was suspiciously red, and the base of a plug was sticking out of her arse. Fleur must have been playing with the woman before they got there, but, knowing how Tonks got off on being dominated he seriously doubted that the woman had even considered objecting.

Fleur was fingering herself while she sucked him, and he could feel the arousal pouring out of her, but she was managing to keep her Allure under control, which was impressive. She'd obviously been working on it, because she usually let it slip when they were together, unless she was holding back because of the two new women?

He was really looking forward to seeing Fleur serving Susan, since she was going to be the Lady of her House, and watching her dominate Hannah the way she already dominated Tonks. Of course, seeing how submissive Susan is, it might end up with Susan submitting to Fleur, which would be entertaining all on it's own.

Knowing that he was finally going to be able to see Fleur and Cho together, as well as anticipating Susan's look as he buried himself in her soaking pussy and virgin arse, not to mention finding out more about Hannah was pushing his excitement to the breaking point, and he reached down, sliding his fingers into Fleur's hair and holding her in place. His consort released him from her mouth long enough to give a happy moan before he plunged inside, shagging her mouth like it was her quim, the tip of his cock brushing the back of her throat until it all got to be too much and the cum came boiling out of his balls and he exploded into her mouth!

She swallowed as much as she could, before her orgasm hit her, and she fell backward, letting his cock slide out of her mouth as she shuddered on the carpet, a blissful smile on her face. She didn't even seem to notice when the last bursts of his cum landed on her face and chest, she was so lost in her own world.

Harry stood there, panting, his cock still erect and his eyes locked with Susan's. Gesturing to her, he said, "Lady Bones, please come here, it's time to welcome you to the family."

With a grin, Susan walked over to him, kneeling down and stroking his shaft before sticking out her tongue to taste him for the first time. Looking over her head, he saw that Cho, Hannah and Tonks had all converged on Fleur, and were using their tongues to clean the insenstate woman's body. He grinned at the way they automatically did what he would have wanted, even Hannah, before turning his attention back to Susan.

He watched through half closed eyes as the busty redhead took him into her mouth and enthusiastically, if a bit amatuerishly started sucking him. It was clear that she hadn't done anything like this before, but that didn't bother him in the slightest, she was more than willing to do her best, and he and his other ladies would soon teach her what he enjoyed.

For now, he just enjoyed the feelings of her eager mouth on his cock and had to refrain from pinching himself to prove he wasn't dreaming! Of course, it wasn't the first time he'd done that, it tended to be a regular occurrence ever since that first night with Fleur! He idly wondered if this was the universes way of paying him back for the shite he had gone through, but if that were so, then Hermione would be right here with him, and not avoiding him like he was going to rip her knickers off and force her to give him a knobber while kneeling on a copy of Hogwarts, A History!

The feeling of Susan's soft hands on his balls pulled him back to the present, and a moan of pleasure rumbled from his chest as she took him deeper into her mouth. Susan seemed to be gaining confidence the longer she sucked him, because her movements were smoothing out and becoming very enjoyable.

He enjoyed her ministrations for several minutes, until the pressure started building up again, and he reached down and tapped her on the shoulder. Her eyes went up to him, still sucking, and he ground out "I'm getting close, are you going to swallow or take my load on your tits so the others can lick you clean?"

Her eyes widened as she processed what he said, before she leaned forward and took him even further into her mouth. He managed to chuckle at her obvious answer and grunted, releasing control and letting loose in her mouth. He fell back against the door as his orgasm, seemingly even more poswerful than the first burst out of his cock and flooded Susan's mouth, making her pull back so just the head was inside as she swallowed his cum. 

She managed to swallow everything he gave her, not letting go until he finally started going limp. Susan released him from her mouth, and then her eyes widened in shock as his magic triggered a massive climax from deep inside her! 

Harry watched in resigned amusement as Susan's eyes rolled back in her head and she slumped sideways, incomprehensible sounds of pleasure tumbling from her mouth as she stretched out on the floor.

That's four for four, Harry thought with a grin, as he finished stripping out of his clothing and levitated Fleur and Susan to the bed where they turned to each other and fell deeper asleep.

Looking at the others, he grinned at Tonks and said, "So, were you naughty and that's why my Consort spanked you, or did she give you a spanking for a reward?"

Tonks looked up and gave him a cheeky grin, "Wotcher, Lord Black! The Potter Consort was very pleased with me, so I got a reward, she even got my arse stretched out for when you want to bugger me, so you wouldn't have to take the time!"

Cho turned to her and said, "While I'm sure my husband will enjoy taking your arse again, Nymphadora, he has others to welcome to the family, so don't get greedy! In fact, with my husband's permission, I would like to take you down to the playroom that our Consort told us about, and show you your place!"

Harry nodded with a grin, and Cho stood, gesturing for Tonks to precede her, but, when the Auror started to stand, Cho slapped her on the ass and said, "Crawl Nymphadora, you haven't earned the right walk yet!"

Hannah was watching with fascination, and not a little apprehension as Harry approached her, but he grinned, "Don't worry, absolutely nothing happened there that Tonks didn't want. She's extremely submissive and gets great pleasure out of the way we treat her. I've talked to her about it several times and she knows that all she has to do is say one single word and it will stop at any time. She just chooses not to say that word."

Hannah nodded, obviously relieved, and Harry said, "So, now that you've gotten a taste of what being part of the family is going to be like, do you have any questions?"

She grinned at him, "Just one, My Lord, can you show me the playroom too?"

End Chapter Three (Sorry, the chapter was getting fairly unwieldy, so I decided to end it here)

 

 

 

 

A Plea for Help from The Author

 

Hey Folks: I hope you don't mind me adding a personal plea, but I'm really in a tight situation and asking for help any way I can think of. I am in dire need of funds to cover living expenses while I deal with a temporary personal situation. Donations have come in, but, very slowly, so I'm trying to get as many eyes on my GoFundMe as possible, in the hopes that some folks who've enjoyed my writing will be able to contribute so I can get back to working.

If you can, please click on the link: 

https://www.gofundme.com/HowardKammererCarRepair 

if the link doesn't appear, type this into your browser search bar:

https (:) / / (www) (.) (gofundme) (.) (com) / HowardKammererCarRepair

and remove the parentheses () and spaces, and it will lead you to my donation page.

Even if you aren't in a position to donate, it would still be a help if you would share it on your social media.

Thank you very much!

Red

**Author's Note:**

> I'm now accepting commissions and if you are interested in having a story written message me and we can discuss it


End file.
